Anubis Friendships
by BehindTheseCastleWalls
Summary: One-shots on all the friendships of Anubis. How did everyone get to know each other? How did Sibuna? Originally called 'How Goth Pixie met Stutter Rutter.' (NOW ACCEPTING PROMPTS) #8 Meet Alfred
1. Goth Pixie & Stutter Rutter

**A/N This was before Peddie and Fabina. And Patricia met Fabian first. Joy hasn't met Fabian yet. And Amber knows Patrciia but they are friends. Enough rambling.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA **

* * *

11 year old Patricia Williamson was running through the park. Wait let me catch you up even at a young age she was a trouble. Just a few moments ago she played a major prank on Anubis House's caretaker Victor. She rigged the door so when Victor opened his office he would get a bucketful of mixed vegetables on his head. Unfortunately Victor had a feeling it was her so he was going to give her detention. To get out of it she ran into the woods. _If I get into too much trouble Mom's gonna kill me._

Her shoes were jumping up from the grassy ground until she was sure Victor couldn't find her. Sighing in relief she heard someone shuffling. Peeking from behind a tree she saw a boy around her age. He had black hair and blue eyes, and from what she could tell he was only a little bit taller than her. She had seen him around before. _What was his name again? Fabiola? Fabio? Mabian? Fabian! Yea his name is Fabian Rutter._

She walk towards the boy and say down on the grass next to him. Fabian looked up and was surprised to see her. He knew her. _Patricia Williamson. _The first girl to get detention this year. And the one to keep the teachers on their toes. From what everyone said she was a troublemaker.

"Hi Fabian right?" Patricia asked.

"Ye-yes." Fabian stuttered. He wasn't used to girls talking to him. No lying he was considered a little bit nerdy. One blonde girl did but she tried to put makeup on him claiming he had an excellent skin tone. "C-can I help you?"

"I should call you Stutter Rutter." Patricia joked. Noticing the smile on her face he realized she was joking. And he let out a nervous laugh. "So what you doing?"

"Um...reading." Fabian admitted his cheeks turning pink. When he heard someone coming close he tucked the book he was reading under a bush.

"What book?" Fabian's hand went under the bush and picked up the book. Science is your friend. Patricia didn't say anything. "Oh cool."

"I'm sorry Patricia is there a reason you're here?" Fabian asked. _She probably wants me to do her homework. _

"I played the most amazing prank ever on Victor and he's off having a Mary about it."

"So you ran. Smart girl. I hate to see what he do to you."

"Probably have me stuffed like that creepy bird."

"Cobierre. Well if there's anything creepy it's Victor."

"Right. He pops out every way and he's always saying-" The two went deadly quiet.

"It's 10 o'clock I want to hear a pin drop." Fabian said picking up a twig and dropping it on the ground like Victor does with his pin.

"You're funny Fabian."

"You are too Patricia."

" !" A voice roared. The two turned to see Victor wet and a young walking towards them. Well more like trying to control Victor. "I know you did it girl!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Sweet what is this about." Fabian asked politely as he could.

"Patricia did you cause this prank." referred to Victor drenched in some weird liquid.

"Of course she did Lewis & Clarke are both ill. It must be her." Victor said. He was right. Who else would have pulled the prank. Those 3 were the pranksters of Anubis. Patricia looked worried as she tried to find an excuse.

"You must be mistaken Victor Patricia was with me the whole day." Fabian lied. He didn't want Patricia to get into trouble. Not he didn't like her-okay maybe he had a _teeny little crush_- he just knew that Patricia had a whole other side to her and he would figured that out. But he couldn't do that if she got detention or got stuffed.

"Very well then. Come along Victor." Sweet stated, the adults leaving. Patricia thanked Fabian. Maybe he's not a nerd. Fabian smiled and stood out his hand. "Friends?"

"Friends." She shook his hand.

_And that is how the Goth Pixie met Stutter Rutter. _

* * *

**Okay guys I made this because I was bored. Plus I found on HoA wikia that it was rumored that Fabian had a crush on 3 girls. (Joy,Patricia,Nina) OMG. If Eddie found out ooh jealousy. Til next time-A**


	2. Trucks with Trisha & Jerome

**A/N Here's another friendship one shot. Do you guys think I should make this into Friendship oneshots. Cause I kinda want to do that. Plus thank you to guest and lovemeforwhoiam for reviewing. Can you guys get others to read. And for the time being I will accept prompts. Ooh my first one shot series.**

**A/N I don't own anything.**

* * *

_Jerome & Patricia_

5 year old Jerome Clarke was awoken from his nap when he heard talking to someone. _Who is it?_ The little boy hid behind a tall statue trying to see who she was talking to. Jerome was sent here to Anubis boarding school by his mom who couldn't take care of two children when Jerome's father went away.

The little boy peeked once more noticing that Trudy was crouched to the side giving him a little view. She was a girl with brown hair. "Jerome come down here for a minute."

The blonde boy moved from the statue and tapped . She turned around with a fright. Seeing it was just Jerome she smiled. "Jerome you scared me. Jerome this is Patricia Williamson."

Now Patricia was here because her mom had more interest in Piper her twin then she did in Patricia. Her Parents were divorced and her father let her go because he knew how she felt. His mother always compared him to his brother and he didn't want his little girl going through that too.

The little girl hid behind Trudy's legs. Afraid to show herself. She peeked out a little. "Hi." And she went back to hiding. "Jerome why don't you and Patricia go play."

"Okay."

At the word play the little stood in front of Jerome. Where he could see her perfectly. She Brown hair up to her shoulders and blue eyes just like him. She wore a red shirt with blue shorts. "Hi Trisha. Want to play trucks?"

The little girl nodded her head. Jerome grabbed her hand and brought her to the common room. Trudy looked at them with a smile. _Now Jerome has someone to play with. Two lovelies._

The two sat down on the floor as Jerome took out his trucks. He gave the purple one to Trisha and he kept the green one. The two stood up and ran around the common room making zoom noises. Once they got tuckered out they climbed onto the couch.

"Trisha how old are you?"

"Five."

"Me five too." Jerome looked down once more at the girl. For his age he was a little tall. She looked so small. He liked her already. She was a nice girl who played with trucks. He decided from then on he would protect her because she was like a little sister.

"Hello Lovelies. I made cookies & milk." Trudy said bringing a plastic tray to them. Each got their own sippy cup and many cookies.

"Cookies!" They exclaimed as they dove in. Trudy's heart warmed at the two kids. Being only in her late 20's she hadn't had any kids. She remembered something. "Oh I have gifts too."

"Gifts?" Jerome asked. Being a young boy he didn't know what that meant.

Trudy smiled and went back into the kitchen to get them. Jerome and Trisha finished off the cookies and waited for Miss Trudy. She returned with her hands behind her back. Counting to three she revealed a new red truck for Jerome & a little stuffed dog (Not like Cobierre like a stuffed animal) for Patricia. She handed each their toy and they gave her a big hug. She squeezed Jerome on her left and Patricia on her right. _Flash._ A camera went off. But they didn't know.

Victor waited for the picture to Come out. As much as he hated to admit it he was very fond of the two blue eyes children. And he was very happy Clarke had a new friend to play with._ Two little rugrats._

The two let out a yawn and Trudy noticed it was eight. "My goodness you two need your rest." She got them dressed separately and fixed them up in their beds. During this time due to their age each student lived together. Patricia,dressed in purple footy pajamas and Jerome,dressed in blue footy pajamas went to their respected beds. Trudy wished them good night and left the door opened just a little if they needed anything.

During the night Jerome heard a lot of shuffling around and looked up to see Trisha moving around. He walked up to her. "You okay Trisha?"

"I'm scared." She whispered.

"I was scared too." He said and sat on her bed. "Sleep with dog." He pointed out the dot next to her bed.

"His name is Doggie." She pointed out.

"Sleep with Doggie." So she did. She snuggled up to the dog and let out a happy sigh. "Thank Jerome."

"You're welcome." The blonde smiled. The girl was out like a light. He tucked her back into bed and returned to his bed. "Night Trisha."

"Night Jerome."

* * *

**That was it. Did you guys like it? I don't know why but I feel like Patricia and Jerome would be the one with the bad home life. Like I just don't know why? So anyway I hopped you liked it. Til next time -A**


	3. Make-Up with the Love Guru

**A/N Well here is another friendship. PEOPLE YOU CAN SEND PROMPTS! Thank you for those who favorite/followed/reviewed my story I LOVE you guys! Sorry for spelling mistakes and grammar.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Fabian and Amber

11 year old Fabian Rutter walked into the doors of Anubis house. _Well this is it. _He picked up his bags when an middle age woman came to him.

"Hello you must be Fabian, I'm Trudy." She greeted helping him with this bags. She instructed him to follow her. They walked down a hall filled with Egyptian related objects. Truth be told Fabian had a certain interest in Egypt which automatically labeled him as a nerd.

"Is there anything else you need?" Trudy kindly asked. Fabian shook his head as she left. Creeping to the door he silently closed it. Shuffling through his luggage he found what he was looking for. His guitar.

Now Fabian used his guitar anytime he felt like pouring out his emotions. Today was one of those times. Now he was here because due to his giant interest in Egypt his parents decided this would be the best place to let him learn more. Plus his god father Jasper was here so they always knew if he was mis behaving.

His fingers strummed over the strings. He tuned up his range and played once more. _That's more like it. _Up and down his fingers went. Each time pulling on a different chord letting out a melodious sound. It was like a pattern. From high notes to low soft one. Each explaining his feelings for leaving his parents but that wonderful feeling of having this freedom. _Who knew what could happen?_

The blonde skipped down the hall humming a small tune. Her eyes picked up on the music coming from the room. Her name was Amber Millington. She was blonde,brown eyed, and beautiful. Her daddy sent her here because he read it was one of the best schools in England money could buy. Plus he was friends with the headmaster so he could make sure his little princess was safe.

She just walked in. The black haired, blue eyed boy not noticing her until he was done. "That was totes awesome. Hi I'm Amber Millington "

"Fabian Rutter. Totes?"

"Totally obvi." She explained. Noticing his questioning glance she explained it was obvious. The blonde sat down next to him. "What were you playing?"

"Just something I made."

"You made that you are crazy talented." She gushed. "OMA you could like the next Justin Bieber! Well you know minus the blonde hair."

"And I'm guessing OMA stands for something."

"Oh My Anubis. Listen Fabian if need to know the lingo come to me. I'm the dating/love guru so come to me with any of your questions."

Fabian smiled at the girl. She seemed like the Daddy's rich little princess but she seemed genuinely perky which could always bring a smile to your face. An idea struck the blonde.

"You have a great complexion you know that right."

"Um...thank you.

Amber grabbed his wrist and dragged him upstairs. "Come with me."

* * *

"Amber don't!"

"Stop fussing or you'll mess it up!" She scolded. The blonde dragged the boy upstairs just to put make up on him. She had recently bought robin blue eye shadow,bashful cinnamon blush, brown eyeliner, and jungle red lipstick. She wanted to wear them but she was afraid it might not go with her face. Luckily Fabian had the same complexion as her and was a perfect make up dummy.

Fabian sighed as she put it all on._ There's no point at fighting._ Since he was tied to a chair. "There done!"

Fabian turned around and gasped. His eyes were blue, his cheeks were some sort of brown color, and his lips were red. He looked at Amber. "I think I put a little bit too much on."

"You think."

"I'm sorry Fabian." He looked in her eyes. She was genuinely sorry. She didn't want to embarrass him. "It's okay."

She smiled at Fabian. She had just made a new friend. _Daddy would be so proud! _

"Lets try baby pink highlights."

"Amber!" He said alarmed. Amber simply laughed.

"I was kidding."

* * *

**Well what do you guys think? Anyway I just thought that would be something Amber would do. Lol Til next time -A (Can someone help me find a link for when Eddie says 'who's good at talking' and they all look at Patricia. House of Trickery I think. Well bye.**


	4. Mother's Day

**A/N THIS IS FOR TRUDY! We love you! Oh and Happy Mother's Day! Sorry for grammar or spelling mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own a anything**

* * *

"Hey Trixie can we talk?" Jerome asked Patricia who was currently sitting next to Eddie about to kiss him. Eddie glared and Patricia looked at Jerome.

"Okay about what?" She asked_. If he asks me for money...grr_

"Since tomorrow is Mothers Day I think we should do something for Trudy." Jerome stated sending a pleading glance to the girl. She needed to say yes. No one knew except for them how important Trudy was. Patricia glanced at Jerome.

"Sure." She had to say yes. Trudy was more like a mother then her actual mother. A flashback hit her.

_6 year old Jerome and Patricia were playing trains when the ground starting shaking. The two children screamed. They tried to move out of the way but then the grandfather clock tipped over closing them in a small section of the couch. The two cling to each other. _

_"Trudy where are going?" Victor asked._

_"To get the children." She said carefully moving to find them._

_Now this wasn't the first time Patricia and Jerome went through an earthquake. When they were about 4 the same thing happened. Except Patricia was outside away from her family when it happened to get Pipers toy she threw. Her dad found her after the whole thing was over. Jerome was playing in his playpen when it started happening but no one comforted him because his father was at work and his mother slept through it. _

_I'm scared. __They both thought._

_"Children!" A voice called out. __It is Trudy!_

_"Trudy!" They exclaimed. The house mother jumped over the clock and picked them up hiding under some sturdy object. They began crying and she comforted them. "Shhh I won't let anyone hurt you. I love you my little children."_

A tear slipped through Trixie's eye and Jerome sadly smiled at her.

"Yacker are you crying?" Eddie asked bringing her to his side. She shook her head and looked at Jerome. "Lets get the whole house to help to."

"I knew you would be a big help." Jerome smiled.

* * *

"Guys guys be quiet!" Jerome said as the whole house -him, Patricia, Eddie, Fabian, Mara, Joy, Alfie (KT and Willow were at their old homes for a little break) stood outside Trudy's door. They all slowly crept in. Trudy was sleeping quietly as Jerome and Patricia approached her. He pulled out a feather and tickled her nose with it. She awoke after a couple of minutes.

"What's going on?"

"HAPPY MOTHERS DAY TRUDY!" The house shouted. A big smile spread across her face. Tears were slowly slipping.

"Trudy why are you crying?" Patricia asked.

"Tears of Joy, love." She assured and hug the two. Then gestured for the rest of the house to come. Each one getting a hug. "So now that that's done, come on."

The first two residents of Anubis grabbed her hand and they brought her to the common room. They gently set her on of the couches and Trudy eyes widened at the sight of the amount of food they prepared. "Well come on Dig in."

"I can't eat all this alone. I'm afraid you all are going to have to help me." She smiled. The house smile as they too began to dug in. Trudy looked at all of them. Patricia and Eddie teasing one another. Jerome and Joy silently laughing. Mara playing with some syrup. Alfie adding lots of sugar to his food. And Fabian drinking some juice smiling. Trudy eyes watered. _They are growing up so fast._

"Trudy why are you crying?" Alfie asked. "Is there no more cake? Ahhh!"

"You all are going up so fast. Soon enough you won't need me." She admitted. Patricia and Jerome hugged her. "We're always gonna need you Trudes."

"Yea." The residents agreed. Each one of them remembering when Trudy helped them through hard times.

Alfie; He tried all he could to impress Amber but she always seem to ignore him. When she left Trudy was there to give him a shoulder.

Fabian; As a nerdy young boy Trudy listened to every nerdy subject he could talk about. Even giving a piece in to. She never thought he was nerdy.

Joy; She was pining over Fabian but he only seemed interested in being her friend. Trudy told her if some boy couldn't see how great she was, he wasn't worth it.

Eddie; As soon as all the student knew his dad was Eric, Trudy helped him try to get passed it. It doesn't matter who is your father it matters what kind of person you are.

Mara; She was a goody goody. When she changed to get Mick's attention Trudy told her that she shouldn't change her appearance for some boy.

Without Trudy they may not have passed the conflict. Trudy was like their rock. Always listening and always giving them advice.

"I love you all." Trudy said.

"We love you too Trudy."

* * *

**I had to write that. I love Trudy! Til next time -A**


	5. Joy-ful

**A/N THIS ONE IS FOR Anna Bliss aka Ivy B.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**.

* * *

"We'll miss you honey." Mr & Mrs. Mercer told their little 9 year old daughter Joy Mercer. Joy held back tears as she hugged her parents for the last time. Her parents were always moving and they didn't want to put her through that. And knew this school would be great for his little chosen girl. So when she was offered a scholarship they couldn't refused.

"I'll miss you too." Joy mumbled into their shirts. kissed the top of her head as did her father and they bid farewell. _Okay Mercer keep your chin up. Time for some Joy!_

"My dearie are you a new student?" A woman asked behind her. She shyly nodded her head. "I'm Trudy."

"I'm Joy Mercer."

"Well I'll show you to your room. You'll be rooming with Patricia." She said showing Joy upstairs to the first room upstairs. "She's out with Jerome & Alfie. You'll meet them soon."

Trudy left the girl to unpack. Joy looked at the other side of the room and saw the girl had put pictures and frames of her old life. _She's pretty._ She noticed her space was so un home like. _Like this place could ever be home._ Joy packed all her things and took out Bonsy-Bun and laid her on her bed as she went to the bathroom.

* * *

"Catch me if you can Alfie!" Patricia exclaimed as she ran into the house. The dark skinned boy jumped in front of her causing her to scream. "Alfie! You scared me."

"That's the point Trixie." He mumbled as he began snacking on a cookie. Jerome chuckled at his friends antics.

"Kids." Trudy called.

"Yes Trudy."

"We have a new student. Her name is Joy Mercer." Trudy said. Jerome and Alfie groaned. _A girl. Come on one more boy and we could over rule the girl. Boys-2 Girl-2_ Patricia smiled. Don't get her wrong she loved Jerome and Alfie. Like a brother sort of love but they got sometimes out of control.

"Well Jerome and I are going to look at something." Alfie whispered trying to steal more cookies but failed.

"I'll go meet the new girl." Patricia said walking up the stairs.

* * *

"Hi I'm your roommate Patricia Williamson." Patricia stuck Out her hand. Joy looked cautious but shook it anyway. A smile graced her face. "I'm Joy Mercer."

"Cool."

"Is that yours?" Patricia asked referring to the stuffed bunny on Joy's bed. Joy turned and blushed. _Great the one cool person I meet and Bonsy ruined it. _

"Okay make fun. Girl still plays with stuffed animal." Joy mumbled. Patricia looked at the girl. "It's cool."

"Really? Or are you just saying that?" Joy asked.

"I have one too." Patricia rummaged through her stuff. Okay look she wasn't hiding it,but it was the only thing she had of a real mother. Her real mother always pampered Piper. So the dog was very valuable to her. "His names Doggie."

Joy smiled as the auburn hair girl sat on her bed. She picked up Bonsy and changed her voice really stuffed animal like. Bonsy hopped to Doggie. "Why hello Doggie how are you?"

"I'm fine Bonsy. How are you? Woof!" Patricia laughed.

"So who are the others here?" Joy asked.

"Just me,Jerome,and Alfie." She stated. Soon a knock on the door broke their conversation. _I'm starting to like this girl. Sweet yet cool._ A blonde head popped from the door soon followed by a dark skinned boy.

"Hey Trixie." They said in unison.

"Hey Jerome, Hey Alfie." Patricia introduced Joy to Jerome & Alfie. "Hey Trixie, me and Alfredo are having a movie night you in?"

"Sure. Joy you in?"

"I'm good." Joy didn't want to intrude on the boys and Patricia's friendship. _They are like family I'm just that chick crashing._

"Come on Joy-ful." Joy smiled at Patricia's nickname for her. She looked at the boys and they actually wanted her to join. "Are you sure."

"Yup."

"Okay." Joy smiled.

"Ladies and boys welcome our new Anubis member...my friend Joy!" Patricia exclaimed. Joy looked at the three. _Friends...hmm I think I like it here already._

* * *

**Review! One more month of school left. Eek! Til next time -A**


	6. Where is Doggie?

**A/N this is for Candylandg**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Doggie**

* * *

_Where is it? Where is it? Where is it? Socks. No. CDs. No. Where is it_? Patricia thought rummaging through her stuff. Well more like throwing out stuff trying to find it. Now you may be wondering. What is she looking for? Answer.

Doggie.

Yes. The stuffed animal Trudy gave her when she was five. Yes she still kept it these 11 years. What she liked it. Got a problem with it didn't think so. Patricia groaned when she couldn't find it. She turned back to her bed looking at the dark night sky. It was 11:39 and the housemates-mainly Eddie & Alfie- decided to watch a horror movie since it was a school night and the whole 10 o clock thing didn't apply.

The movie Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Okay truth was she was totally afraid after the movie. But of course she wasn't going to tell anyone. Probably make fun of her. _Big Bad Williamson scared of a movie. Never let me live it down_. Whenever Patricia got scared or really sad she would sleep with Doggie deep in her embrace so he would 'protect' her. But of course she couldn't find him. She sat Down on her bed she spotted Bonsy on Joy's bed.

"Hey Bonsy you seen Doggie?" She asked the stuffed animal picking it up.

" ." She nodded Bonsy head no. _Oh look at me I'm talking to a stuff animal. Ugh Doggie where are you?_ She asked herself looking for it again.

* * *

Jerome Clarke was whistling as he loaded up the last load of laundry for the day. He picked up one his uniform shirts and sniffed._ Ah fresh as a daisy._ Folding his clothes he put the basket under his arm as he walked out of the laundry room.

"Hey Jerome have you seen Trixie?" Jerome turned around to see a worried looking Alfie. You couldn't really blame him. With the whole Sibuna thing and evil almost taking over the world thing.

"Relax Alfie,she's probably in her room." Jerome assured Alfie. He knew how much Trixie meant to him and Alfie. They were like family. So Is she was hurt they probably rush to save her.

"I'm going up right now, so don't worry." Jerome told him as he began walking up the stairs. He was near Patricia's room when a purple pillow almost hit him. He ducked just in time. Picking up the pillow he entered the room to find Patricia rummaging through her stuff.

"I assume this is yours." He said twirling the pillow. Patricia glared at him and went back to searching. Jerome sighed and grabbed Patricia by the waist and picked her up. She began swatting him. "Get off me!"

Jerome ignored her protests and put her on his bed. He looked in her eyes and saw something no one else could ever see. _Fear._ "Trisha are you okay?"

Patricia looked up at Jerome. He hadn't called her Trisha unless he was being genuine. She nodded her head. Jerome could see she was lying. Beside Eddie he was the only one who could read her. Plus being both abandoned and kidnapped made them even more connected.

"The movie scared you didn't it?" Patricia nodded. Jerome smile sadly. No one would understand the special connection they had. Being together when they were young gave them time to understand. She mumbled out. "I can't find Doggie."

A smile graced Jerome's features. He searched through his basket until he found what he was looking for. He picked up the little Doggie and hopped it to Trixie and spoke to her in a high voice. "Hello Trixie looking for me."

"Doggie!" She exclaimed hugging the dog. "You creep you had him this whole time!"

"I finding from Amber when I saw him."

"I hid him. You were searching through my stuff."

"Well yes but I was looking for my tie. And came along him and he looked so beaten up that I decided to clean him. Don't worry I hand wash him."

"Well thanks Jerome."

"No problem Trixie." Patricia leaned in to hug him. He hugged back. They were friends no matter what. Nothing could change them. Despite their arguing and teasing they were the best of friends. Patricia looked at Jerome honestly.

"If you ever tell anyone I was scared I will kill you."

"Okay Trisha."

* * *

**That's the end. Saw TVD SEASON FINALE! SHE KISSED DAMON! Til next time -A**


	7. Keep Your Chin Up

**A/N This is for Guest. Hey should I make this romantic oneshots too or keep it friendships only. NICOLE IS MY O.C **

**Description: Dark brown hair up to her back. Cocoa brown eyes. A button nose and sweet smile/sly smirk. Petite and slight anger issues. There.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect Nicole.**

* * *

Despite school ending in like 10 minutes Patricia ran off school grounds and into Anubis. Her combat boots not even making a print. She let the tears stream down her face as she opened the doors of Anubis house. She let the door slam behind her as she entered. Soon all eyes were on her. Jerome and Joy looked at her as they were studying for a test. Their eyes widened as they saw Patricia just walk up the stairs. Soon the door opened again.

"Yacker! Wait!" The American shouted. Patricia just kept walking._ I can't even look at the no good ,two timing egoistical little slug. I hate him. _Eddie just slumped on the couch head in his hands. Soon the Sibuna quartet entered the house.

"What's wrong Eddison?" Jerome asked.

"Apparently Eddie cheated on Patricia." Alfie blurted out. Eddie looked up and glared. KT and Fabian were both unsure on how to react. Well Fabian was actually holding Nicole back from killing Eddie. Jerome eyes darkened as he glared at the American. His knuckles tightened. _How dare he? How dare he cheat on Trixie._ Jerome growled.

The gangs eyes widened in shock as Jerome jumped Eddie. The two fell to the ground. Screams were heard telling Jerome to get off him. Fabian and Alfie pulled Jerome off him. The blonde glared at the boy as he looked at joy. She send a soft look. _I understand._

The blonde walked up the stares. Eddie was about to follow when Joy held him back. "If anyone can calm Trixie it's Jerome."

Eddie couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He knew all Jerome and Patricia feelings were platonic but Patricia was upset and when you're upset you do dumb things.

* * *

_I swear I would've killed Eddie but no...too many witnesses. _Jerome thought. He walked into the room and saw a big lump under all various blankets and pillows. Jerome shut the door behind him and locked the door. "Trixie."

"Go away." A little voice said. Jerome slowly approached the bed making sure he didn't hear him. Close enough he sat down his weight causing the bed to shrink only a little. Jerome pulled of every blanket one by one. _3,4,5 how many bloody blankets does she have?_ At the 7th one Jerome saw Patricia curled into a little ball. Jerome's eyes softened. He learned a long time ago Patricia only ever curled up into a ball when she was really upset. "Trisha."

Patricia looked up at the sound of the nickname. Her and Jerome eyes locked. Blue and Blue. Although hers held unshed tears. Jerome came closer to the heartbroken girl. "How ya feeling."

"I'm fine." Patricia regain composure. She wiped her eyes. I will not cry. I will not cry. She began a mantra. Jerome knew she would be like this. Hold up some wall for no one to break. _Dang that wall._

"Okay-" Jerome opened his arms for a hug. "Can I have a hug first?"

"No."

"Please." He gave her such an innocent look that she couldn't resist. He wrapped his arms around her as she silently began to sob. Other from- he who shall not be named Jerome could always comfort Patricia. When they were younger they depended on each other. No parents just Trudy and Victor.

Patricia hated feeling weak. She hated crying. All her life she cried about her parents never loving her. She hated that. She made a promise never to break her walls because if they did she would be weak and vulnerable. And they could break her. _Here I am crying my eyes out about some boy. _

"Trisha. Are you okay?"

"No." She whimpered. Jerome wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"What happened?"

She should tell him. Here he was comforting her, he deserved to know. Plus he knows how much she liked him. Heck he even agreed to go on a fate date to help make the American jealous and Peddie re happen. "Ms. Denby told me something interesting about Eddie's computer and couldn't help it. I looked and there was these m-messages."

"What kind of messages?" He asked.

"To s-some girl saying he couldn't wait to meet up with her. He cheated on me." She trembled out. Jerome hated to see his best friend so hurt. Jerome let go of her. He used his finger to make her look at him. "Keep your chin up."

"Listen Trixie if he cheated on you that means he's not good enough for you."

"Jerome-"

"No you are a strong independent girl. Now what happened to my best friend who would go out there and pour a jug of milk,juice, any liquid and dumped it on the little rats head."

Patricia cracked a smile. Jerome always knew what to say. And he didn't get that sappy. "You're right Slimeball."

And their it was. Patricia was hurt but less than before. But that didn't mean he didn't stop lov-liking Eddie. Jerome knew this as well. But first things first get Trixie back to her old rebel ways. "So you want to help me and Alfie play a prank?"

"Sure."

"Lets go Trixie."

"Come on..hey Jerome thanks."

"No problem Trisha."

"But don't think this means I will stop teasing you."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**There it's done. So what ya think?**


	8. Meet Alfred

**A/N This is for guest. Finals tomorrow. READ BELOW! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_ Patricia & Alfie_

8 year old Patricia sat bored in the common room. For a girl her age she loved playing pranks. Don't ask her why, she just does. And she wanted to do one today but her partner in crime Jerome Clarke was on bed rest for the rest of the week. Hey it's not her fault he fell into a pool of cold water. None the less she was bored.

She picked at her shoelaces thinking of something to do. Trudy before laid out a bowl of spaghetti but she wasn't hungry. The doorbell rung. Trudy ran from the top of the stairs. "I'm coming!"

She opened the door to reveal a tall middle aged color woman and man. The woman had cocoa skin with chocolate hair. While the man had a darker skin color with somewhat of an Afro. Trudy looked down to see a light skin boy looking right back at her. The man shuffled. "This is Alfred."

Alfred walked in with his bags as his parents explained why they had to leave him here. _Well not the real truth._ They didn't tell Trudy that their son had been offered a scholarship called the Candy scholarship and were swore not to talk about it. They just expected the school would help straightened out their son and keep him safe. _Boy were they wrong._

So to keep Trudy from asking questions they said the school was close enough and they wanted to keep him out of trouble. She believed them. Why she had no reason to.

Alfred left his bags there as he began to explore. What it was a big house you couldn't blame him. So he walked down the hall to spot a pretty little brunette girl staring at a bowl of spaghetti. _Oooh FOOD! _

Now despite his size he could eat a horse. He was that hungry. _Oooh and she has breadsticks too. _He decided to put his ninja skills to use. He crept until he was behind the couch. About to reach the bowl-

"You know I can see you right?" The girl laughed. Alfred put his hand down. He looked at the girl. She had clear blue eyes.

"I'm Patricia." She stuck her hand out. Patricia? Trixie.

"Hello Trixie." He shook her hand. Patricia chuckled at someone else calling her Trixie. Patricia noticed him staring at the bowl of spaghetti. "Do you want some?"

"Could I?"

"Sure." She scooted on the couch so he could sit. He grabbed the bowl and a plate using those tonsil thingys. He picked up a scoop and began gulping it down. Patricia made a face a digust.

"Slow down you'll choke on it!"

"But it's delicious this way." Alfred had an idea. He motioned for Trixie to watch. He picked up a breadstick and broke it in half. Patricia watched him cautiously. _What is he doing? _He put them up his nostrils. "Ooh EW!"

Alfred laughed. Letting out a boyish grin. Patricia couldn't help but smile back. Sure he was nasty at some times but he was a riot. LOL! "What's your name?"

"Alfred."

"You don't seem like an Alfred Im going to call you Alfie."

"Alfie. I like it."

The two smiled and began to finish their food.

* * *

"So do you want to do now?" Alfie asked Trixie. She shrugged her shoulders. When an idea struck. "Do you like playing pranks?"

"Pranks. Of course I do!"

"Follow me." She instructed. He followed her to a room next to another room marked closed. Patricia began searching through some things and Found it. Lipstick and Blush. Alfie looked at her curiously. She began to run. " Well come on!" She exclaimed.

The two ran to the school and entered the student lounge. In front of them they saw this bid old man (Victor) sleeping. Alfie looked scared. _It's a zombie._

"Don't worry he's harmless." Patricia assured him. She walked to Victor and poked him. Out like a light. She began putting lipstick on him. Alfie soon joined in putting blush to his cheeks. When Victor began to stir they ran home. Victor walked as if nothing happened. When he walked past Trudy she had to hold back a laugh. Trudy knew Palfie did it.

Patricia and Alfie were laughing so hard they were crying. "Okay kids it's time to sleep. Since Jerome is sick you two will room together."

Patricia and Alfie hopped into their beds which were next to one another. Patricia took out Doggie and cuddled to up him facing Alfie. Alfie checked under his bed. "What is that?"

"My sword. If any zombies come I'm ready." Patricia chuckled. Alfie smiled.

"Night Trixie."

"Night Alfred."

* * *

**That's it. So should I change this to relationships and friendships or make one of my oneshots a book of oneshots. Til next time -A**


End file.
